This invention relates generally to aerating apparatus for aerating the ground and more particularly to apparatus for moving the rotor of the aerating apparatus between operative and inoperative locations.
Aerating apparatuses for aerating the ground are well known. In general, an aerating apparatus has a chassis having a rotor with aerating tines rotatably mounted on the chassis and drive means for rotating the rotor. Support means are generally provided for supporting the rotor at a down location at which the aerating tines are not in contact with the ground and an up location at which the aerating tines are in contact with the ground. The support means have back wheels which supposedly control the penetration of the aerating tines into the ground. However, when aerating large areas, the ground in many places is too hard to permit full penetration of the aerating tines so that the back wheels are out of contact with the ground and therefore the aerating apparatus loses lateral stability. This is particularly significant when making turns. Some aerating apparatuses have control means mounted on the handle for moving the support means between the down and up locations. In one such control means, linkage means are pivotally mounted on each side of the chassis and a lever is rotatably mounted on the handle. A pair of rods are mounted at one end thereof for movement with the handle and at the other end thereof to one of the linkage means.